


Stains and Impressions

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukai straightened his tie for the fifth time before yanking it completely off and throwing it on top of his suitcase. It was stupid to dress up anyways, just because the other coaches teased him about being from the country, he didn’t have to impress them, he <i>shouldn’t</i> have to. </p>
<p>There was a small voice in his head that told him there <i>was</i> someone he was trying to impress, and that their time in Tokyo would be a good chance, but that was stupid too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stains and Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aetherdrive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherdrive/gifts).



> I love u Ren here you go :))))

Ukai straightened his tie for the fifth time before yanking it completely off and throwing it on top of his suitcase. It was stupid to dress up anyways, just because the other coaches teased him about being from the country, he didn’t have to impress them, he _shouldn’t_ have to. He unbuttoned his dress shirt quickly and threw it on top of his tie before donning the familiar blue t shirt he’d already been wearing that day. He flattened his hair in the mirror, made sure his hair tie was holding it all back and left his room before he could doubt himself anymore. 

There was a small voice in his head that told him there _was_ someone he was trying to impress, and that their time in Tokyo would be a good chance, but that was stupid too. He was pretty certain if he’d ever had a shot with Takeda it was back when they first met, when he could disguise his _”hard to get as a coach.”_ for _”hard to get as a date.’_ Keishin wasn’t good at hard to get. He wasn’t good at dating, period. And if his sweaty palms were any indication, some part of his brain thought drinks with the coaches meant _date_. 

He ran into Tanaka Saeko just outside the building. She was wearing her leather jacket again, leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette. Upon smelling the smoke from hers he fished his pack from the back pocket of his jeans. 

“Need a light?” She asked and he shook his head, lighting the cigarette between his lips with his own lighter. He inhaled shakily. 

“You comin’ out with us tonight?” He asked, as they both started walking towards the street. 

“Yeah. Figured I might as well, better than bein’ stuck here with a bunch of kids.” She laughed and gestured back towards the building. She gestured a lot when she talked, so much that Keishin was afraid she’d drop her cigarette, or punch him in the stomach. 

He nodded in response and as they walked towards the bar they both finished their cigarettes. Outside the small izakaya the other coaches and Takeda were already waiting in a group, presumably for them to arrive so they could all sit together. Keishin raised a hand in greeting. 

“Oh, hello! We were waiting for you.” It was Takeda who greeted them, and the smile on his face should have been criminal. How did he always look so _happy_?

“Yeah.” He put his hands in both his jeans pockets. “Sorry I’m late-” He stopped himself. He’d almost said he couldn’t find anything to wear but Naoi was snickering behind his hand and even old Nekomata seemed to have a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Let’s go inside, yeah?” He nodded his head toward the door and Saeko was the first to listen. Thank god for that woman. 

The others followed her lead into the dark izakaya. The room was strewn with a number of larger kotatsu and they settled around one before a waitress brought them a series of appetizers. Keishin was grateful he’d worn his shirt instead of his dress shirt after he dropped sauce on himself almost immediately. He didn’t even have beer to blame. 

“Oh! Ukai-san, let me help.” Takeda was fussing over him, wetting a napkin in a glass of water and leaning over to wipe at the sauce. Keishin could feel the heat in his cheeks and he hoped no one else noticed how stiff he was with the other man touching him. 

“It’s okay.” He tried to say, blatantly ignoring the other coaches’ eyes on him as Saeko drummed a rhythm against the table. 

“This stain is going to set, we should go to the bathroom.” Takeda suggested, not taking his eyes off the shirt. From this angle Keishin could just see the sloping plane of his nose, the tops of his cheekbones, and how his hands wrapped delicately around the blue fabric. 

“Oh, it’ll be fine, it’s just a-”

“I know how much you love this shirt, Ukai-san.” Takeda sounded serious, and he leaned up to look him in the eye. Keishin could do nothing but nod as he rose to his feet and followed Takeda to the bathroom. He thought he heard a wolf whistle behind them, but he couldn’t help feeling more like a troublemaking child and teacher than a pair of anxious lovers. 

The bathroom door closed behind them and Keishin went to the sink. Takeda was rubbing some soap onto a paper towel and he pressed it into the stain. It was cold where it seeped through the fabric. 

“Just trying to get me alone, eh, Takeda?” He tried to joke. He realized he couldn’t have swallowed his foot more thoroughly if he tried once he felt Takeda’s hands tense against his chest. That was stupid, you can’t make a joke about the guy you like liking _you_ , not when you’re actually alone with him, not when he’s actually touching you, goddamn it, Keishin, he thought.

Takeda didn’t answer he just looked up at him and smiled. It was a soft smile, not the bright, wide one from earlier, but something about it felt better. This smile was purely for him, there was no one else in the room that he could be smiling at and Keishin felt warm all the way down to his toes. His hands were still against his chest, not moving to scrub the mostly non existent stain any longer. 

It took too long for him to realize Takeda was going to kiss him, but not long enough that he couldn’t respond. When their lips touched, a soft brush at first, Keishin sucked a sharp breath in through his nose in shock. He didn’t move, or at least he didn’t think he did, until Takeda pulled away and he realized he’d pushed his head forward, absentmindedly following Takeda’s lips, not wanting to break the kiss. 

“Yes.” Takeda said, and he clearly saw the confusion on Keishin’s face because he continued. “Yes, I wanted to get you alone.” He smiled again, and Keishin smiled too.


End file.
